<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lap of Luxury by yastaghr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155876">Lap of Luxury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr'>yastaghr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Underswap #832 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Prostitution, Public Claiming, SOUL Mechanics (Undertale), Smut, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death, Trans Alphys (Undertale), Trans Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underswap Alphys (Undertale), Underswap Asgore (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Toriel (Undertale), Underswap Undyne (Undertale), Underswap W. D. Gaster, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, comeflation, cumflation, genderfluid sans, this is happy I swear, underswap riverperson (undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swap Alphys has only ever been in love with two people, her Undyne and her Blue. When Undyne dies after Alphys takes the throne, Alphys seeks out Blue. Eventual Swap Salphyne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Sans/Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Underswap #832 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/gifts">freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so excited to share this one with you! Yes, there's dark elements. Most of them are Blue's backstory. Some are not. I love it, though!</p><p>I'm going to be having surgery on the 23rd of Dec, 2020, so there's going to be slow updates after that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Empress Alphys sat on the throne like a toddler sitting in their grandparent’s straight-back chair. She was way too small for the giant thing, but she couldn’t bring herself to relegate it to gathering dust somewhere in storage. It wasn’t that she was fond of the former Queen. No, she hated her. What it was was that Alphys, on some level, didn’t want to get in trouble with the monarch who had barely tolerated her. It was silly and she wished it would go away, but there it was, plain as day.</p><p>She went through her days in a daze. She got dressed in her stupid “queenly” robes that made her tail ache and set her dysphoria off every time she looked in a mirror. She ate the food in front of her without tasting it. She left orders for people to read and found herself feeling nothing when she found them in tears. She knew it was just the shock. With so many dead so quickly, how could she be in anything but shock?</p><p> </p><p>What finally woke her up to the fact that the world really was changing and she really was in charge was a pile of dust. It wasn’t the neatest she’d ever seen. Bits and pieces had floated in the building’s breezes, ending up all over the linoleum floor. It floated in the air, no doubt getting into the ventilation system. It clung to trash and treasured objects alike, turning everything into the same dull grey shades that the Capitol was painted in. The worst part about that dust? There was a hypodermic needle and a bottle marked with a skull in the middle of it. Well, maybe that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that Alphys could smell <em>her</em> scent on it. The dust belonged to her Omega, Undyne. Her former Omega now.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys stood up from where she had kneeled next to it to get a better sniff of the dust and turned to her lackeys. She couldn’t afford to let them see tears in her eyes right now. It wasn’t like any of them really knew her. They needed a strong leader. Tears could wait.</p><p>Her eyes were like steel when she said to her guards, “Sweep up her dust and put it on the books in the bookcases upstairs. She especially liked the ones with the dog-eared humanoid monsters. I have an urgent task I need to complete. I can handle myself, as you know considering I beat your whole squad in training in the last tournament. I’ll meet you back at the Palace.”</p><p> </p><p>Most of her guards looked nervous. Only one had the courage to question her. “I’m sorry, Empress Alphys, but we need more of an explanation than that. You know we have to have more than that. It’s not that we don’t believe in you, it’s that we have to write it in the logbook.”</p><p>Alphys smiled, showing off her gleaming teeth. “Good job, Sergeant.”</p><p>The monster frowned slightly in confusion. “Um, your Majesty, I’m only a Corporal. I’m not up for Sergeant until next year.”</p><p> </p><p>Her smile grew. “You had the guts to stand up to me on a point of order despite my rank. That’s the kind of attitude I like to see in my guards. Question authority. Think about the morality and ethics of what you’re doing. Be suspicious. There’s some things in our world that need to change, and I’m going to change them. I want people around me who will tell me if I’m making a mistake, not blindly obey. So, you’ve been promoted!”</p><p>She sucked in a breath, letting her smile fade into a serious expression. “As for your request, Dr. Undyne was my Omega for many years. I’m going to be going into rut in a few days, so I need a new Omega. I know who I want. I’m going to get him.”</p><p>The guards nodded understandingly, although most of them looked a bit jealous. Everyone knew about an Alpha’s need for an Omega or Beta to help them through their rut. Technically, since she was Empress, she could claim any Omega that she wanted. There was only one other Omega she’d ever been interested in besides Undyne, though. The thing would be to track him down.</p><p> </p><p>It took Alphys a long time to track him down. She was surprised at how weird people seemed to be about him. The rulekeepers tended to act like they hated him or thought he was disgusting, but she could see the pity in most of their eyes. The ones she didn’t see it in she hoped were just thinking of something else. Then there were the rulebreakers. They seemed to feel a mixture of annoyance, frustration, and fear. Interesting. She’d have to deal with that later. </p><p>She finally found him on the edge of the slum district. He was leaning against a building, dressed in a red tube top cut with a heart out of the center of the chest, a short black skirt that was too tight on his summoned ecto-body, and a pair of high heels that he should have known better than to wear in these streets. She could see something dripping down his leg.</p><p> </p><p>Alphys growled and stomped over to him. He didn’t notice her until she was right on top of him. He jumped when he saw her and started to shake. She frowned, then realized he was probably afraid about her growling. She stopped and took up a position leaning against the wall next to him, warning off any other monsters who might try to take advantage of (or, stars forbid, <em>pay for</em>) her friend. She would never get used to how much taller she was than him. He was only 3’3”, and she was 4’9”. You would think he was the younger one, but no, she was! It was ridiculous! She had plans for how to handle it. Now she just had to get him to agree.</p><p> </p><p>“Blue, what the fuck do you think you are doing?” She asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>If she hadn’t known him as well as she thought she did, she would have thought that he was bored with her. As it was, she knew he was scared. Stars, did she want to know why. She <em>needed</em> to know why. She couldn’t know why Undyne had… had… so she had to know this.</p><p> </p><p>“SINCE STRETCH IS… NO LONGER IN THE SERVICE OF THE QUEEN, I CAN NO LONGER LIVE IN OUR OLD HOUSE. THIS WOULDN’T BE A PROBLEM, EXCEPT… WELL, STRETCH STARTED INSISTING HE CARRY AROUND ALL OF OUR MONEY A FEW WEEKS AGO, SO I DIDN’T EVEN HAVE 1G ON ME WHEN HE…” Blue’s voice faded away to nothing.</p><p>Alphys took pity on him. “So you’re out here raising the money to get a new apartment? Why didn’t you just come to me? I said I’d help you if you needed me when we first started training together, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue’s wince was almost invisible, but she saw it. Hmm. When had he been hurt that she hadn’t been able to help him? She vowed to find out. Later.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE THE EMPRESS NOW, ALPHYS. YOU SHOULDN’T BE WASTING YOUR TIME TO HELP A RULEBREAKER LIKE ME. I’VE BROKEN EVERY SINGLE RULE THERE IS AT SOME POINT OR ANOTHER. I’VE BEEN A PROSTITUTE, AND I’M DOING IT AGAIN RIGHT NOW. I’VE GAMBLED WITH OTHER RULEBREAKERS TO GET ACCESS TO FOOD AND HOUSING FOR STRETCH. I’VE TRIED TO DROWN MY WORRIES IN ALCOHOL. I’VE DISOBEYED AUTHORITY ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS. I’M VERY SUPERSTITIOUS. I WAS AT FAULT FOR CRIMES AS A VICTIM AND TRIED TO BLAME IT ON OTHERS. I’VE BROKEN CURFEW AS A CHILD. I’VE WHISTLED TO GET PEOPLE’S ATTENTION. I’VE LITTERED WHEN I COULDN’T FIND ANY PLACE TO PUT MY TRASH. I’VE BEEN DISRESPECTFUL. THE ONLY ONE I HAVEN’T BROKEN YET IS FALLING DOWN, AND I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even <em>think </em>about it, Blue. You’re not Falling Down, you’re not selling yourself anymore, and you’re not a waste of my time. I’m taking you back to the Palace with me, and you get to choose why I’m doing it. I’m either bringing you in to be my secretary, because everyone seems to hate my handwriting but you, or I’m taking you back to claim you as my Omega. You pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys watched the hesitation on his face. When she saw him look in the direction of the labs where Undyne had lived she said, “Undyne… isn’t around anymore, Blue. Just like Stretch, only she did it herself.”</p><p>That got his attention. He stumbled away from the wall and almost fell over. She caught his arm and stood him up, but he determinedly hugged her. “I’M SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS, ALPHYS. I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE A D-D-DATEMATE. I KNOW YOUR RUT IS COMING UP SOON. WHY DON’T YOU USE ME TO GET THROUGH IT AND THEN TAKE THE TIME TO PROPERLY COURT SOMEONE YOU REALLY WANT? I DON’T M-”</p><p> </p><p>Alphys scooped him up and pressed him against the wall, staring straight into his eye lights. “Blue. I have never, ever been attracted to anyone but you and Undyne. Ever. If you don’t want me I’ll find a Beta to make do with, but I can’t just fuck you and leave you alone like everyone else in your life has. It’s either a full claim or nothing but friends, understand? Either way I’m going to take care of you so you don’t have to do this anymore. I know you hate selling yourself and getting fucked by people who don’t even bother to pay half the time. I’ll help. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>He struggled feebly, then submitted to her hold. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him, but she refused to do it without his consent. She watched as that sunk into his soul, and then watched the wheels turn in his head. Then he nodded and, blushing, said, “I’ll be your Omega. Please, Alpha, take me home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emptying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys gets Blue ready for claiming and they work things through.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My back is hurting like hell today. Enjoy some self-indulgent story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue was amazed that Alphys didn’t notice the looks they were getting as she marched them through the streets. At least most of the people he saw seemed to think that she’d “paid” him to some extent and was just being prudish about fucking him in the street. The others? They were glaring at him. Some looked like they were on the edge of summoning attacks. He knew it wasn’t to “save” him. If he hadn’t heard her proposal himself he would have done the same thing; she needed to be protected. But he couldn’t deny his best friend when she was grieving. If she found someone better than him he’d just... go and see her in the next timeline. No big deal.</p><p>They managed to get back to the Palace without anyone actually attacking them, at least. It still scared him to be here, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d snuck in here. He did it at least once every timeline, when the human entered the Judgement Hall. He offered them one last moment to reflect before they went to see the Queen. So far they’d chosen to kill her every single time. </p><p>Alphys carried him past the gaping mouths of the Rabbit Guard (and their leers) and took him to a back bedroom. Blue hadn’t been taken to this one before by anyone in a past timeline, which was saying something considering Stretch’s choices when he was elected as king.</p><p>This room was done up simply in an orange-red color that was quite soothing. It reminded Blue of pumpkins that had been roasted in cinnamon. The accenting color was cream or maybe white; the lighting was not the best. Most of the furniture was dark wood. It was all quite sturdy and not that expensive. The cloth in the room was brown with red, orange, and yellow flecks. It looked completely out of place in the Palace, which Queen Toriel had made as fancy as possible over the years. He could see why Alphys had chosen this room.<br/>Alphys didn’t stop in the bedroom; she carried him through into the bathroom. This more closely matched Queen Toriel’s style, but Alphys was a big fan of soaker tubs. He remembered once asking her why she didn’t have one put into her house. She’d said she couldn’t afford it. He’d tried to save up money to get her one once. That was quite a few timelines ago.<br/>He found himself being set on the counter and quickly stripped of his miserable excuse for clothes. He’d long since lost his fear of being naked in front of others, so he didn’t really mind letting her see him. This was his good ecto-body, anyway, so she wouldn’t mind. Alphys growled when she saw how much cum was dripping out of his cunt. It made him shiver, although whether it was fear or something else driving it he didn’t know. <br/>When she knelt before him, he yelped and tried to stand up. “NO, ALPHYS, YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO-”<br/>Alphys’ head snapped away from his pussy to his face and he saw her eyes. She looked angry, but not at him. He was used to people being angry at him. He wasn’t sure what to do about this. <br/>“How many of them actually paid for you, hmm? And how much? I know what the rates are, and for this much cum to be in you, you should have enough to buy your old house in Snowdin from the Crown for triple it’s worth. So tell me, did you deliberately undercharge them or did they take advantage of you?”</p><p>Blue gulped and looked down. He shouldn’t lie to her if she was going to be his Alpha, but… he was sure she would <em>really</em> be mad at him if he told her the truth. Well, at least then he would know what to do. </p><p>“I KNEW I NEEDED TO MAKE THE GOLD FAST. I… REALLY DON’T LIKE SLEEPING ON THE STREETS. SO I CHARGED LESS THAN I USED TO SO PEOPLE WOULD BE MORE LIKELY TO PAY FOR ME.”</p><p>“And how much was that, Blue?” Alphys asked with apparent calm. He couldn’t read her expression, and that scared him.</p><p>“UM… I USED TO CHARGE 40G FOR A HANDJOB, 100G FOR PUSSY, 80G FOR ANAL, AND 60G FOR ORAL?” Blue answered, trying to hide the truth behind a wall of smaller truths, which was better than trying to lie. He’d always been a terrible liar.<br/>Alphys closed her eyes. “One, that was a third of what you should have been charging, even back then. Two, I want to know what you’re charging now. Three, how much extra for inside?”</p><p>Blue swallowed his nerves and gave up trying to hide things from the Underground’s greatest interrogator. <br/>“I KNOW NOW THAT I WAS UNDERCHARGING BACK THEN, BUT I DIDN’T KNOW THEN. I USED TO CHARGE 20G TO CUM INSIDE. NOW? I’VE BEEN CHARGING ABOUT… HALF? OF WHAT I USED TO?” He ended in a squeak. </p><p>Alphys’ eyes flashed open. She looked… sad, almost. Angry, too. Maybe even a bit frustrated. But she wasn’t mad at him like he’d thought she would be. “Blue… you don’t really think that’s all you’re worth, do you? Prices have only gone up since then. You’re worth more than that.”</p><p>Blue shook his head before he thought about it. “NO, I’M NOT. I’M REALLY NOT.” <br/>Now she was mad at him. He sighed and looked down at the ground, silently submitting to whatever punishment she decided on for him. If she were Stretch… well, he either wouldn't actually care or would be happy that Blue felt that way. He'd still punish him for contradicting him, though. So would all the other monsters who had claimed him in the various RESETs. He wondered how Alphys was going to do it now. </p><p>"Blue, look at me, please," Alphys said, her voice back in that word calm state. He looked up. She looked… sad. "You are worth more than that. I don't know who convinced you otherwise, but they were wrong. You're the kindest, most helpful, most forgiving monster I've ever met, Blue. You know that, right?" </p><p>He breathed in to lie, but she didn't let him. <br/>"No, you don't, so you? Blue, I remember you came to me a few days after we first met shaking like a leaf and crying because you had a dream that you were asked to help the monster who raped you more than any other to move into a new house. I asked you why that was so scary and you said it was the hug they gave you when they dismissed you for the day. Everyone else I know would have either flipped them off or attacked them, but even in your dream you chose to help them. That takes a hell of a lot more kindness than I've got in me, Blue."</p><p>"IT'S A DREAM, ALPHYS. DREAMS DON'T COUNT," He lied, remembering that timeline well. Stretch had been elected king and had rescued his mentor, Dr. River, from the Void. That was his least favorite timeline so far. <br/>"Well then, Mr. "Dreams don't count", you'll just have to accept that you're worth more than you think because I say so, and I'm your Alpha. Right?" Alphys asked. <br/>Blue nodded. "YES, YOU'RE MY ALPHA."<br/>"And yes, I'm right about you being worth it?" Alphys asked archly, fixing his eye lights with hers. <br/>Blue nodded, giving up. "YES, ALPHA."</p><p>"Good. Now, I'm going to wash all this disgusting cum out of you, properly, and then were going back into my bedroom and I'm going to claim you, okay Omega?"</p><p>"YES ALPHA," Blue said automatically. <br/>Alphys grinned. "Good. Now, try not to cum just yet, Blue. I want to feel you around me when you do."</p><p>“YES, ALPH- AAH!” Blue yelped as her tongue dove into his cunt without warning. It felt good. Really good. His feet were suspended off the edge of the counter while she shoveled cum out of him with her tongue into the sink. His toes curled while she stimulated his walls at the same time, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Then, just as he was about to cum, the stimulation was taken away from him. He bucked up in search of it, but all he got for his trouble was a gentle circle being rubbed into the dips in his ecto just above his iliac crests.<br/>“Easy, Blue. Remember what I said about not cumming?” Alphys said teasingly.</p><p>Blue glared at her. “YOU SURPRISED ME! AND YOU WERE TRYING TO MAKE ME CUM, WEREN’T YOU? YOU WERE STIMULATING ME!”</p><p>Alphys laughed. “There’s that sass. I’m attracted to all of you, Blue, not just your body. That includes your personality. I want you to be sassy with me when I deserve it, okay? I love that about you. You’ve dealt with so much and you can still pull out that sass at the best of times. I was always so jealous at Stretch for getting to see that side of you more than… Blue, where’s Stretch’s mating mark?”</p><p>Blue slid his eyes away from her, his good mood gone with that reminder. He gulped and said, “HE… DIDN’T CLAIM ME, ALPHA. YOU’RE MY FIRST.” This timeline, he said to himself.</p><p>Alphys stared at him and then chuckled. Her hands gripped his hips in a gently possessive way. “Well then, aren’t I lucky? I get to pick where your mark is. How would you feel if it were over your right eye?”</p><p>Blue winced, fear in his eye lights. He didn’t want her to know; he didn’t want her to find out!</p><p>His best friend was watching him closely, and, picking up on his discomfort, reevaluated her plan. “Not a fan of that idea, huh? Is it too public a spot or just sensitive?”<br/>Blue smiled at her, thanking her silently for the out. “IT’S SENSITIVE. I’D BE FINE WITH THE OTHER EYE SOCKET! OR, REALLY, ANYWHERE BUT THE RIGHT HALF OF MY SKULL! IT FEELS… DIFFERENT THAN THE REST OF MY SKULL, AND I DON’T WANT THE MARK TO FEEL WEIRD. IS THAT OKAY?”</p><p>She smiled at him, and it was the softest, most loving thing he’d in a long time. “No, Blue, that’s not weird at all. I want you to be happy with your claim mark, too. Hmm… what do you say about your neck? You know that’s where Undyne’s was, and it feels… right, to put it there.”</p><p>His face softened. He hoped that, when she let herself grieve, Alphys wouldn’t be alone. He also kind of hoped that it didn’t ever happen, that this timeline got RESET and she never needed to know that she’d lost Undyne. They were his favorite couple in the entire Underground, kind to each other and loving, but still able to function as separate individuals. He hoped he could live up to that memory for as long as he had to. </p><p>“THAT SOUNDS PERFECT, ALPHYS,” Blue said softly.</p><p>She nodded. “Good. Now, about how much more cum do you think I have to get out? Is your cunt half full? One third?”<br/>Blue considered the question, looking down at his ecto-body and squeezing his walls experimentally. “I THINK THERE’S… MAYBE ANOTHER BIT, UM, A HALF BIT? A BIT AS BIG AS HALF?” He said, grappling with his issues with the language of math once again.<br/>Alphys blinked at him, then giggled. “You still have trouble with fractions, don’t you? Do you mean there’s less than I already took out left or the same amount?”<br/>“ABOUT THE SAME AMOUNT, MAYBE A LITTLE MORE,” Blue said, embarrassed.<br/>Her warm smile made him feel two contradictory things. He felt like he didn’t deserve her attention, let alone her affection and that warm smile, but he also felt selfish because he wanted it all to himself. Those two emotions’ conflict in his soul made him feel a spike of nausea. He was able to suppress it, though, and soon after that it faded. He couldn’t help but be afraid that it would come back, though. </p><p>“Good boy. Thank you for telling me. Now, we’re going to practice fractions while I’m cleaning you out, okay? You’re half-full now, and you’re going to call out the fractions as you can recognize them, okay? Call them out nice and loud, because I want to hear you over the sloppy sounds of me eating you out,” Alphys ordered him as she spread him open with her fingers.</p><p>“YES, ALPHA,” He said as he looked down at the kaleidoscope of colors in his body. Then, belatedly, he said, “ONE-HALF!” She nodded at him and dove back into his cunt, her long, prehensile tongue shoveling a little bit of cum at a time out of him. It was stimulating, but not nearly as bad as it had been before. “TWO-FIFTHS!” He shouted as she reached that point. Her eyes sparkled up at him. He felt… good, that he had pleased her. “ONE-THIRD!” He said next, quickly followed by, “ONE-FIFTH!” as he got closer to his orgasm. Then she pulled out, leaving him just on that edge, and he sobbed. “ALPHA, PLEASE!”</p><p>This time to soothe him she rubbed the tops of his thighs. “It’s okay, Blue. We’re almost done, and then I’ll make you feel really good, I promise.”<br/>He looked away from her eyes, said, “YES, ALPHA,” and could just see the corner of her mouth go down in a frown. He tried to explain himself, but, in avoiding the lies he couldn’t tell, it came out awkwardly. “CLAIM BITES HURT, DON’T THEY? I’M… NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH PAIN.”</p><p>She laughed. “I don’t know who told you that, Blue, but a good claim bite hurts for less than a second. The claiming magic is a lot like healing magic and should feel good if you want it.”</p><p>His soul flashed the memory of every claim bite he’d ever experienced in any other timeline… there weren’t <em>any</em> that hadn’t hurt. He gulped and said, honesty ringing in his voice, “I WANT IT MORE THAN ANYTHING, ALPHYS. I’M JUST… I’VE HEARD SO MANY HORROR STORIES ABOUT BITES REALLY HURTING. IT’S HARD TO IMAGINE IT BEING ANY OTHER WAY.”</p><p>Alphys, ever so gently, kissed his knee. “Well, you won’t have to imagine it for long, because I’ll show you soon enough how it feels. Are you ready for me to clean out the last little bit?”</p><p>Blue nodded so hard his neck ached. “YES, PLEASE! I WANT TO FEEL YOU INSIDE ME!”<br/>She chuckled and caressed his left inner thigh. “I want to feel you, too. I’m just going to suck this last bit out, okay? It’ll feel like a lot, but I’m sure you can handle it without cumming.”</p><p>He said, dubiously, “I CAN TRY.”<br/>Her grin, which spread across her face like a cat across a heating pad, made him want to do his best, even if it meant he wouldn’t get to cum. That desire was put to the test when she glued her lips to his labia and sucked hard. He yelped but managed to keep from coming. She smiled at him, then spit that last mouthful of cum into the sink. “Good boy~ Now I’ll claim you as my own.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Claiming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys finally claims Blue the way she's wanted to for a while.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got past the first round of interviews for the job! Now I'm waiting to see what they think of my technical interview.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphys couldn’t help but be pleased at the steady drip of fluid that fell out of Blue’s pussy as she carried him to their bed, cradled to her chest like a baby. It wasn’t cum; she’d been sure to clean out every last drop of the stuff from inside him. Now he only smelled like her saliva and his own faint Omega scent. No, this was pure arousal dripping out of him, and what good lover wouldn't be pleased about that?</p><p>When she reached the bed, knowing that her Omega wouldn't want to make a mess because he was used to having to clean everything up, said, "You know the Dragoness from Snowdin you were always worrying about, Blue? You were right, her brother was abusing her. I helped her get free, and now she's my personal maid. Did you know she hoards dirty laundry? Not just any dirty laundry, either. It only is allowable between the time it's been used and two weeks. Then she washes it so I can make it dirty again! It's weird, but it makes her happy. Her brother didn't like the smell, so he made her wash everything. She hated it."</p><p>Blue had frozen up when she mentioned the abusive brother, which started to ring alarm bells in Alphys' head. He'd relaxed onto the comforter when she'd described the dirty laundry hoard. She knew he would. Blue was always willing to do anything to help someone, no matter how weird or embarrassing. He'd looked at the comforter with an appraising eye.</p><p>"YOU KNOW, IF WE MADE OUT ROUGHLY FOR A BIT FIRST I BET WE COULD MESS UP THE COMFORTER. THEN MORE SHEETS WILL GET DIRTY WHEN YOU CLAIM ME!"</p><p>Alphys smiled. There was her clever Blue. She pulled the stupid robe over her head, revealing the binder and boxers beneath. "That sounds like an excellent plan to me. Show me how that clever tongue of yours tangles with another~"</p><p>Blue didn't hesitate. He pressed his whole body up to meet her first. Then his eye lights danced as he summoned a tongue, licking his lips and circling the little fangs at the back of his mouth. She'd never seen them before, but they were small, thin, and sharp; they were more like those of a snake than the cat she'd always pictured him as. The mental image of him with a long tail and colorful scales made her grin. Ooh, she knew what they were going as for Halloween this year already.</p><p>Then her brain pointed out that he did, in fact, have a tail. Her hand reached out to grab it, stroking it gently. It was clearly once a long, narrow thing from the shapes of the bones, but someone had hacked off most of it right in the middle of a vertebra! She hoped Blue hadn't done it himself. She was sure it had been beautiful, just like him. As she circled the tip with her fingers, she felt a little bit give. Then her fingers were feeling blood beneath them.</p><p>Alphys felt someone had slapped her. Blue was hurt. <em>Her Omega</em> was hurt. Someone had recently hurt him. She wanted to fix it right then and there, but... another desire won.</p><p>She brought her bloody hand around him to her lips, letting him see the blood on her fingers. His eye lights went wider like a cat spotting a toy to pounce on. Slowly, savoring every last drop, she licked his blood off of her fingers. Blue gasped. She grinned and purred, "You even taste divine inside your bones, Blue. How perfect."</p><p>Blue blushed and turned his head slightly to the right. She didn't let him get far. Her mouth sought out his like a heat seeking missile in one of Undyne's human history films. The moment they met stars and fizzling magic went off in her head. Oh, that felt <em>good</em>. She greedily devoured his tongues, sucking on them, tangling with them, playing with... them? There had to be at least three of them, although they felt more like someone had split a single tongue than that he had more than one. She coughed as he pulled back, then quickly squashed the fear in his eyes. "Fuck, Blue, I never knew that many tongues could exist in one mouth! Sometime you'll have to tell me... no, I want you to show me how this happened. Later. Right now I just want to kiss some more."</p><p>Alphys was true to her word. She slammed their heads back together with more gentleness than enthusiasm (But not by much. It was like comparing 99 to 100!) and let herself go. As her tongue wandered his mouth her hands wandered his body. She'd seen it all, of course, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to map it with her hands. She especially loved his breasts, which were rather small but fit nicely into her hands. They just felt right.</p><p>They felt so right that Alphys, when she noticed the comforter had been thoroughly disturbed, decided to taste one. She lowered her prehensile tongue and head down from Blue's mouth to his left nipple. Tentatively, she licked it. He didn't react. She tried circling the areola. Nothing.</p><p>"Blue, can you feel what I'm doing to your nipples? Does it feel good?" She asked.</p><p>He gulped nervously, but Alphys could tell he was telling the truth when he answered, "NOT REALLY, ALPHA, BUT THAT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. I'M THE ONE WHO'S BROKEN. DO YOU SEE THE BIG SCAR THAT RUNS DIAGONALLY BETWEEN MY BREASTS? I'M PRETTY SURE IT CUT A NERVE THAT HASN'T GROWN BACK."</p><p>She frowned when he said he was broken, but let it pass for now. She knew that sometimes people with injuries that wouldn't heal felt that way. She swore that she would take him to see a good doctor as soon as possible. He clearly needed a lot of healing.</p><p>"That's okay, Blue. There's other ways I can make you feel good~" She purred.</p><p>Then her hand slid down his stomach to his clit. He bucked up into her hand as she rubbed it. She was a little harsher with it than she would have been had he been... Nope, not going to think about it.</p><p>"Are you ready to feel my cock inside your pussy, Blue? I'm sure it will give you a stretch. It's wide and short, but my thick knot makes up for that. It's almost perfectly round. Aren't you excited to feel it pop in you as my teeth sink into your neck and claim you as my rightful Omega? I'm the luckiest Alpha in the underground. I get to have the tastiest, prettiest, kindest monster to love. Thank you so much, Blue, for saying yes so I can stuff you with my big fat cock~" She said, kissing a trail down his stomach.</p><p>Her next move was simple. She yanked down her boxers, letting her reptilian cock spring out. Damn, did that feel good. She scooped up a bunch of Blue's abundant slick and slimed it all over the head of her cock. Then she lined her dick up, looked him in the eye, and thrust in. At the same time that she saw the stars explode in his eyes, she brought her mouth down and bit deeply into Blue's neck. His bones were soft underneath her fangs, which she knew meant he really wanted this. She poured her magic into him, easing even the slightest sting of pain for him. His taste was delicious, but the gasp he let out as her magic flooded him was even tastier. She licked up his blood and plugged the holes with her magic, then looked him in the eye again. His right eye light had disappeared, but his left one was a throbbing heart.</p><p>"AH! ALPHYS! THAT FELT- THAT FELT SO GO~OD!" He stretched out the last word.</p><p>She kissed him, unable to resist that adorable face. "I told you it would, Blue. You agreed to this and really wanted it, and I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you as my partner, too, not just something to fuck and own. That's all the way this is supposed to go, Blue. I just wish I could have gotten to court you properly. Undyne and I were talking about asking you to join our pack before Stretch started being so possessive of you. If we'd known he didn't actually claim you we definitely would have. You're wonderful, my little Omega. I love you."</p><p>Blue stared at her in sheer shock. "YOU... WOULD HAVE ASKED ME TO DATE YOU? BOTH OF YOU? REALLY?"</p><p>Her eyes softened. "Yes, Blue. Really."</p><p>Blue laid his skull on her binder and sighed. "I WOULD HAVE SAID YES. IF YOU'D ASKED ME BEFORE STRETCH... I WOULD HAVE SAID YES. YOU ARE THE FIRST ALPHA I EVER LIKED, AND SHE WAS MY FIRST CRUSH."</p><p>Alphys smirked. Oh, she could tease him about that. She thrust her hips into him, then asked, "Oh, not me? I'm wounded, Blue. After all, I knew you first."</p><p>He gasped and, as she had planned, answered honestly and without thinking. "NO YOU DIDN'T! I MET HER WHEN STRETCH WAS A TODDLER! SHE WAS SO SMART AND TALL AND PRETTY! I HAD DREAMS ABOUT GETTING TO HOLD HER HAND!"</p><p>Alphys cooed and thrust again, this time slow and teasing. "Oh, how sweet. Did you dream of getting to fuck her, too? Or was it just romantic crush?" Blue gulped, and the expression on his face told Alphys she had gone too far. "Blue, I'm okay no matter what that crush was. I know she'd be happy to hold your hand or more. I was just teasing you."</p><p>Blue's panic eased, and once again he laid his skull on her chest as she fucked him slow. "I'M... GLAD THAT YOU WERE JUST TEASING ME. I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU MAD BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOUR OMEGA."</p><p>She nuzzled his neck, sending a little spark of magic into the claim bite to make him feel their connection. That little bit of affection made him moan. Oh, she was glad about that. She wanted to spoil him rotten, and it would make the pleasure all the more sweet if that also meant she could fluster him. She loved to fluster her friends, and took it as a personal challenge to make Undyne blush at least once a day. Now she'd have to do that for Blue.</p><p>Alphys whispered against the side of his skull, "Oh, I'm mad all right. Madly in love with you and impatient to prove it. How do you want me to fuck you, Omega? Hard, fast, gentle, slow, or what?"</p><p>She felt the heat radiating off of his cheeks and grinned. Bingo.</p><p>"I'D... LIKE IT FAST, ALPHA, BUT NOT HARD. CAN YOU MAKE IT SOFT? LIKE, DON'T HURT ME, BUT STILL TAKE YOUR PLEASURE AS YOU SHOULD."</p><p>"Our pleasure, Blue. We both are going to feel good," She said, not wanting to let that attitude last for any longer than she could. Undyne had been like that, too. It was how Omegas were trained to be here, rulebreakers or not. That was one thing she intended to change. Omegas should get to feel good, too.</p><p>Blue looked at her with a spark in his eye light that she recognized as being both mischievous and enticing . "THEN MAKE ME FEEL GOOD, ALPHA. THE FIRST ONE TO CUM HAS TO GET THE BATH STARTED."</p><p>When she heard that she couldn't help but grin wide. "Oh, you're on."</p><p>She'd always loved a challenge, and she knew Blue could take it. She'd put enough magic into her claiming bite to make any wound survivable. She also knew he was tougher than he looked. He was the toughest person she knew.</p><p>She drove her dick into him faster than she'd ever done before. Alphys didn't thrust all the way into him. She stuck with quick, shallow thrusts, changing her angle up until she heard him scream. There were no words in it, and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, but it had been there. She concentrated on teasing that spot, knowing it would get him to cum.</p><p>"Oh, don't hide your pretty voice, Omega. Let me hear you scream for me," She ordered.</p><p>Blue instantly slapped the hand that had been over his mouth back on the bed. She couldn't decipher his expression, but a few thrusts placed perfectly produced another little scream.</p><p>"AH! ALPHYS, SO FAST, SO FAST!" He moaned.</p><p>Alphys grinned, licking his neck from collarbone to chin. "Fuck yeah it's fast. Are you going to cum, Omega? I can't wait to feel you squeezing around me, spasming and milking me until I fill you with cum~"</p><p>That sentence produced the biggest moan she'd ever heard. She wasn't expecting to hear him plead, "PLEASE, ALPHA, ALPHYS, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR WONDERFUL CUM!"</p><p>Now how could she resist a request like that? Alphys reached down and rubbed Blue's clit again. That sent him over the edge. The massage she got from his vaginal wall was perfect. It made her cock tingle and swell. Then she felt the coil in her belly snap and she shoved her way into her Omega, knotting him, dumping her cum inside him, and loving the expression on his face. He looked happier than he had been in a long time. She hoped to keep it that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys wants to soul bond with Blue. The idea terrifies him, but not for the reasons you might think.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just had a medical test today, and I almost passed out, which was the point, but I could use some comments to distract me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue couldn't believe how happy he felt. He was curled up in his Alpha's lap, an Alpha whom he wanted and who wanted him, an Alpha who cared about his feelings and who cared about his thoughts, and an Alpha who loved his mind as well as his body. He couldn't believe it. How lucky was he this RESET? He wished he could stay like this forever.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Alphys seemed to have other plans. She was nuzzling the top of his skull, sending sparks down into their connection that had his soul lighting up. He wriggled playfully... right up until he felt her fingers on his chest, tugging at his soul, asking it to come out.</p><p>"ALPHYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He said, voice full of panic. He didn't want to lose her this soon, and he was sure that, if she saw his soul, she would want to abandon him.</p><p>She nuzzled him again. He was sure she was trying to reassure him. This was probably normal for normal mates, but... he didn't want to lose her! He loved her! He- "Shh, Blue, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to hold it for now, okay? Please let me have it."</p><p>That was when Blue really began to fight her. He could remember the last time someone had asked to "hold" his soul, despite the fact that it had happened a long time before the RESETs. It had hurt so much. It still hurt! It would always hurt! Stretch "holding" his soul was the reason it was so messed up, so broken... just like him. He struggled in her hold, trying to get her to stop, trying to fight his instincts to blindly obey. It wasn't working. It was just making him feel sick.</p><p>"Blue, wait, I-"</p><p>He couldn't hear her. He was in fight or flight now, and the fight had been beaten out of him so long ago that he didn't even remember it being an option. He was thrashing around and trying to break free of her hold. He didn't care if he hurt himself, he had to get away!</p><p>Then he felt shielding magic, the green kind that Alphys had tried so hard to teach him, encase his soul and freeze him in place. All he could do was sob as it forced his broken soul out into the open. He didn't want her to see it... but now she would. Now she would see how many cracks there were on it. Now she would see the slash across the middle that echoed his "death wound" on his chest. Now she would see the golden barb made of the Judge's magic that had been pierced into his soul. Now she would see the infection around that barb, the infection that was swelling up his right bell and slowly killing the turquoise light in him. Now she would see the cuts where he had bleed himself dry to try and control the infection. Now she would see the freak she had claimed.</p><p>He sobbed for a long time before he felt her hand rubbing soothing circles into his still-summoned ecto. He sniffed, trying to contain the snot and tears that had covered his face, and looked up at her. He was sure she would be mad at him...</p><p>But she wasn't. All he could see in Alphys' eyes was sympathy and a deep agony he knew would be reflected in his own eye lights. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she wasn't yet. Why?</p><p>"Blue... I can tell you think I'm going to be mad at you, but I'm not. I... kind of get now, why you would think that. Someone seriously fucked up your soul. I will- no, I promise you I will find whoever it was and hurt them. No one deserves this!"</p><p>Blue giggled weakly, although it came out more like a sob. "ALPHYS, THAT'S GOING TO BE RATHER HARD," At least this RESET, "BECAUSE THE MONSTER RESPONSIBLE WAS STRETCH."</p><p>Alphys coughed the cough of someone surprised who didn't quite believe what they'd just been told. "I'm sorry. Your brother did this to you?! Why? You gave everything for him! You sold your body, you took beatings, you... pretended to be his mate... you... Blue. Blue, did he... did he hurt you?"</p><p>"THAT IS THE SILLIEST QUESTION YOU HAVE EVER ASKED ME, ALPHYS, INCLUDING WHEN YOU ASKED ME IF I WAS MADE OF BONES," Blue giggled. Then, serious, he answered, "ALPHA, HE HURT ME. HE HURT ME MORE THAN ANY OTHER MONSTER. THAT INCLUDES THE MONSTER WHO RAPED ME MORE THAN ANY OTHER, ALPHA, AND STRETCH... WAS TRYING TO TAKE THAT TITLE, TOO. HE USED TO BE THE SWEETEST, SASSIEST KID, BUT YOU KNOW HOW HE WAS ABOUT THE RULES. WHEN HE FOUND OUT ABOUT WHAT I DID AS A CHILD TO TAKE CARE OF HIM HE LOST IT," Blue then grinned. He knew it was macabre, but he was looking forward to seeing how she would react to this. "WANNA SEE A TRICK?"</p><p>Alphys gulped. "Not really, but I think I should see it anyway. Show me your trick, Blue."</p><p>Blue beamed at her. Then, carefully, he popped the little prosthetic piece of skull out of the hole in his head. The missing piece of skull extended from his occiput to his right eye socket. About a third of his skull was missing, all told.</p><p>Alphys looked like she was about to faint, so he quickly replaced it. "IT DOESN'T HURT. I'VE HAD IT A LONG TIME. THIS WAS THE FIRST WOUND, ALPHYS, FROM WHEN HE FIRST FOUND OUT. HE HAD JUST GOTTEN HIS JOB WITH THE QUEEN. SOMEONE THERE TOLD HIM, AND HE CAME HOME REALLY ANGRY. HE CAUGHT ME AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS, AND HE LOST HIS TEMPER A BIT. IT WASN'T HIS FAULT THAT I WAS SO FRAGILE! HE JUST NUDGED ME AND I... FELL DOWN THE STAIRS," His Alpha looked really angry now, and he resigned himself to whatever punishment he might be in for, finishing, "IT'S NOT HIS FAULT I'M BROKEN."</p><p>"You're not broken, Blue," Alphys said hotly, snapping his attention back to her face. She still looked angry, but her hand, when it touched his left cheek, was gentle as could be. "I don't care what's happened to you, how you're injured, or what you've done. You're not broken and I'm going to prove it to you. I'll get you help for the physical wounds, but, Blue... Would you please bond with me?"</p><p>Black swirls entered into the edges of his vision as Blue wobbled. Warm, scaly arms wrapped around him. He couldn't take it in. Bond? With him? Alphys? Scratch that, anyone? Wanted to bond with him? "WHY?"</p><p>Alphys' voice floated into his marshmallow of a brain. "Blue, I love you. I can't lose you. I... I lost Undyne to suicide because I couldn't feel how bad she felt. She and I were going to bond, but we wanted to save it for a ceremony. Because we waited, I lost one of the loves of my life. I'm not about to lose the other because of the same issue."</p><p>Blue hesitated. He'd never thought he'd be in this situation. No one had ever wanted to bond with him. If they had... if they had, Blue knew he'd still be owned by them. He'd done his research. Bonds didn't care about timelines. If he bonded with someone, he'd be bonded with them forever. If he bonded with Alphys, he'd be bonded to her forever. The idea had a huge appeal, but... he needed her to know what she was consenting to. How to say it? "ALPHYS... IF YOU SUDDENLY WOKE UP ONE MORNING, BEFORE EVERYONE DIED AND YOU CLAIMED ME, AND YOU WERE BONDED TO ME... WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WOULD YOU BE ANGRY? WOULD YOU TRY TO BREAK IT?"</p><p>Her reaction surprised him. "I will rescue you from that abuser of a brother of yours and bring you somewhere safe when that happens, Blue."</p><p>"WILL?" Blue asked weakly.</p><p>"I know you. You don't ask stupid questions. You want to know because you think it'll happen. Well, I won't care if I've claimed you yet. I take care of my loved ones, Blue, and having that bond would prove your love to me more than anything else could."</p><p>"YOU PROMISE?" Blue found himself saying.</p><p>She kissed him then and said, "I promise, Blue. I promise I will protect you no matter what happens, okay?"</p><p>Blue nodded, relieved. "OKAY. UM... HOW DO YOU WANT TO BOND?"</p><p>Alphys laughed then, loud and strong. "I think I'll let our souls figure it out. That way it'll be what they want and need, not what we know to do. Does that make sense?"</p><p>He smiled at her, the cobwebs finally leaving his head, and nodded. "IT DOES."</p><p>She summoned her soul then, and he couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful, with a long tip and a deep crevasse in the base. It had the slightest purple tint to it, a colour he knew as perseverance. It made sense for his friend and Alpha. She'd been through so much that he knew of and so much more, he was sure, that he didn't. Despite everything, she was still her.</p><p>Their souls drifted into the air and slowly began to circle one another. It was a beautiful dance. His soul hesitated, but her soul coaxed his to do things he never would have imagined. They danced and they danced and they danced, growing ever closer until, with a flash of light, they merged.</p><p>Blue was overcome with love and pride. Alphys was so... warm, so strong, so bright. Her emotions filled him with a kind of power he hadn't felt in a long time. Blue felt like he could do anything right then. He didn't feel invincible; he felt energized. Was this how his Alpha felt all the time? No wonder she was so active. He wanted to feel like this forever. He wondered how his soul was making Alphys feel.</p><p>Then they pulled apart, and Blue... didn't lose her. He could still feel her, separate but connected, right on the edge of his soul. It felt like she was surrounding him in warmth. When he saw the ring of purple light around his broken- no, his damaged soul- it made sense.</p><p>Then he was wrapped in scales, love, and tears, and Blue surrendered to the hold of his mate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Restoring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys does a good, no matter what people might think about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that morning, after both of them had cried themselves clear for the moment, Alphys sat in the window alcove with Blue in her lap, stroking his skull to soothe him. He wasn't as upset anymore, although she could still feel his fear, but now there was a different problem: hiccups. Blue had the hiccups, and they shook his small frame badly. She felt like her hands were the only things keeping him grounded.</p>
<p>He was grounding her as well. She'd gotten yet another stupid letter this morning asking her to "act like the Queen she was" and "make some changes around here". What was she supposed to do? She knew what everyone wanted; all the different little factions had made themselves clear. She didn't like any of them. She wanted to help people, not hurt them.</p>
<p>That thought lead her back to the wonderful Omega underneath her hands. He had been hurt so much just for doing what he had to to keep his brother alive. She was sure he was a rulebreaker because of his prostitution, but... Maybe she should ask him.</p>
<p>"Blue?" She asked, her voice skating languidly across his adorable little purr, "Could you tell me about how you became a rulebreaker? I'm not going to be mad. Well, not at you. I think... I think I want to try and fix it. The whole rulebreaker thing. It's stupid and dangerous and wasteful and downright evil!"</p>
<p>Blue had rolled onto his back, his still-summoned ecto letting the deep orange cushions below them shine through. There was gold thread in the cloth. What a waste.</p>
<p>"I... WELL, IT'S NOT THAT INTERESTING A STORY, ALPHA. THE ROYAL SCIENTIST BEFORE UNDYNE RAPED ME WHEN I WAS SIX. THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME, AND I REALLY WASN'T BIG ENOUGH," He said, shrugging, "SO IT DID A LOT OF DAMAGE. IT WAS SO MUCH DAMAGE THAT I HAD TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL AROUND THE CLOCK FOR A FEW MONTHS. THAT MEANT I BROKE THE CHILDREN'S CURFEW, SO I BECAME A RULEBREAKER. IT'S REALLY NOT THAT INTERESTING."</p>
<p>Alphys had no idea how to react to that for a good three minutes. Blue seemed to think the conversation was over, because he went back to cuddling with her and purring. She was happy about that. She hated when he was worried because of her.</p>
<p>"Let me get this straight," She said when words finally returned to her, "You. The six-year-old you. Were raped. Ended up in the hospital. For months. And that's why you're a rulebreaker?"</p>
<p>He blinked up at her, the worry in his face returning. "UM... YES?"</p>
<p>She blinked down at him, their blinks in perfect accord. "Okay. Yeah. That's going to be going <em>today.</em> Can I use you in a speech to explain why I'm getting rid of the rules, Blue? And don't just automatically say yes because I'm your Alpha. I want the truth."</p>
<p>Blue had been about to say yes without thinking. Then he gave it some thought. "YOU MAY USE ME, ALPHA, AND NOT JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUR OMEGA. I WANT THOSE RULES GONE. I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER PERSON TO SUFFER LIKE I DO BECAUSE OF THEM EVER AGAIN. IS... THAT OKAY?"</p>
<p>She smiled at him, her sharp dragon's teeth glinting in the crystal light. "Of course it is, Blue. Of course it is."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Alphys and paperwork were like hands and eels; the hands couldn't hold onto the eels no matter what they tried, and the eels wanted to devour the hands. To bring that back to her and paperwork, she couldn't get control over her piles of paperwork and they wanted to consume all her time. Thus, she had developed a simple strategy: ignore the bloody nonsense and give direct orders instead. It worked pretty well, normally.</p>
<p>This wasn't the normal situation. Alphys needed this paperwork to be law-tight, lawyer-resistant, and roughly, forcefully obey-able. This paperwork was going to change the fate of thousands of monsters. It needed to survive.</p>
<p>She was having a really hard time with it, though. Words had never been here forte, and she knew they weren't Blue's, either, so she'd just have to go over to the Labs and ask... Undyne... Oh. Right. Undyne was dead. Undyne was gone. Undyne wasn't coming- wait. Blue had said that she would wake up before everyone died. Did that mean Undyne, too? Stars she hoped it did. Undyne was going to love getting to cuddle another Omega, and she was going to love hurting Stretch. She'd never liked him.</p>
<p>With the cheerful thought that she'd get to watch her first lover get to exorcise all those hateful emotions, Alphys focused her attention back on the bill that would finally set the rulebreakers free.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Blue had never realized how afraid he was until he bonded with Alphys. Suddenly, he had confidence to do things. Things he would never have even dreamed of doing before. Things like resting in an unlocked room without a chair shoved up under the door. Things like sleeping in a bed instead of under it. Things like... Napping.</p>
<p>After he'd fully enjoyed the first nap he'd had in a long, long time, Blue stretched his tight magic. Monsters didn't have muscles, exactly, but they still could feel tight or even have cramps. It was a mystery that no one was happy about. He personally thought it might be due to the interaction of ley-lines, internal and external, and how they transformed each other's space. He didn't know of things like Matrices or Vectors, but if he did he could have done the math himself. Blue was a very smart monster. He just could only use it to stay alive before now.</p>
<p>As he gradually woke up, a luxury he could barely remember, he heard a distant roar of a crowd. He winced, then... Winced. In past timelines, crowds had usually meant punishment or the end of the timeline. He hoped that wasn't what they meant this time. He really wanted to see a world without the Rules.</p>
<p>Curiosity was one thing his years (centuries if you counted the different timelines) of abuse had not broken him of. He quickly fashioned a pretty little dress out of a pillowcase, then trotted over to the source of the noise.</p>
<p>He was there just in time. Alphys smiled at him the moment he came out onto the balcony like he was the brightest thing she had ever seen. Then anger covered that joy. Before he could flinch, she turned to the crowd gathered below the balcony and, gesturing to him, continued her speech.</p>
<p>“How many of you seriously think a six year old deserves to be treated like trash their entire life because they couldn’t leave the hospital without dying after being raped? No one? Didn’t think so, but here he is. Everyone knows Blue, right? The short skeleton who will help anyone if they’re at all decent to him, yeah? But did you know that’s why he was a rulebreaker? No? Well, it is. So that rules stupid. How many others are? You’ve all questioned them, and if you haven’t you are the kind of person I used to arrest. I’m just in a position to get rid of them, so I am.”</p>
<p>Blue stared at her, sheer surprise washing his face of his mask and showing the raw nerves. She was doing what? He thought she'd been kidding! Didn't she realize how dangerous that was? The Queen would send Stretch... To... They were dead. Both the Queen and his brother were dead. They couldn't hurt them in this timeline. He smiled. For the first time since he was six, Blue was going to be free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on:</p>
<p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>Tumblr: https://yastaghr.tumblr.com <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Consulting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alphys takes Blue to see the doctor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>had a bad medicine reaction that might take a week or more to clear up, so that's fun. comments would be nice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphys had to admit that this was probably a bad idea. Blue didn’t seem to like doctors. Her doctor had been hesitant about seeing Blue. She hoped it was only because of the stupid rulebreaker thing she had finally gotten rid of. If it wasn’t, she was going to be pissed.</p><p>Blue hadn’t been any happier about getting dressed that morning than she had. The Royal Tailor had decided that, since he was her Omega now and the rulebreaker thing was gone, he should make him an outfit to match hers. Hers was a stupid dress. His was a beautiful suit. She wanted to trade so badly, but they were very different sizes, so she couldn’t. At least the Tailor thought that shoes were a waste of time for both of them. Alphys liked cleaning his bones, she’d discovered. It was soothing.</p><p>That reminded her of what she was doing today. Blue and her were going to an appointment with her doctor. She was getting a soul checkup because of both the loss and the gaining of a bond. He was getting the works; physical, mental, magical, and soul checkups were all on the books. He’d protested. She was glad it was mostly perfunctory.</p><p>When they got to the office, he was fascinated with everything. She smiled and encouraged him to explore as much as he wanted. He deserved to express his newfound confidence just like she got to express her new patience and calm.</p><p>The doctor called them back after a while. Xe were a nice monster, a large white wolf named Dr. Ice. Xe went by xyr first name because xe were embarrassed about being called Dr. Wolf. Alphys liked xem. Xe were willing to put up with the occasional EMP wiping out xyr equipment when she got nervous as a kid. Now xe… well, xe still put up with it. Alphys hadn’t changed that much, and being trans didn’t help.</p><p>“Alph, sorry for your loss and congrats for your gain. You shouldn’t have done it so fast without warning me. At least then I’d have installed the new surge protectors. And you’re Blue, huh? My brother made your prosthetic. He’s an asshole and a cheapskate. I’ll order you a better one when your bones finish strengthening. I can already tell they’ll need it.”</p><p>Blue looked confused and sheepish. Alphys was pretty sure he didn’t get much of that, so she clarified some things. “Dr. Ice has been my doctor ever since I can remember. Xe’s nice, but not very subtle. I told xem not to be stupidly formal the first time I came in after the election. Xe were very happy about that. You remember how my magic used to spark off all the time? That’s why xe mentioned the surge protect… uh, Doc? Something wrong?”</p><p>Dr. Ice was frowning at her, but in a confused rather than an angry way. “What do you mean by “used to spark off”? I would think it would have gotten worse with this skeleton’s - sorry, I don’t want to assume your pronouns - incredibly deep reserves.”</p><p>“Blue’s got high reserves? That makes sense for an Omega, right? And you still go by he/they, right, Blue?” Alphys asked curiously.</p><p>Blue nodded, but Dr. Ice looked annoyed. “You didn’t answer my first question, Alph. His magic should have set yours off like fireworks. The only way I can imagine it wouldn’t was if their magic was healing and patience oriented.”</p><p>“I DON’T KNOW ABOUT HEALING, XIR, BUT I DO HAVE PATIENCE MAGIC IN ABUNDANCE. THAT’S WHAT MY SOUL COLOR IS. WELL, IT’S TURQUOISE, BUT THAT’S THE SAME THING, ISN’T IT?” Blue asked shyly.</p><p>Dr. Ice shook xyr head. “It’s not. Turquoise magic is healing magic in the majority, with a varying amount of patience. If you have the reserves you do, which, by the way, Alph, are the biggest I’ve ever seen, then you’d be the most powerful healer in the Underground if you trained for it. It would be very similar to… why didn’t you heal yourself of these wounds, Blue? Didn’t your parent or parents teach you how?”</p><p>Alphys turned to her mate in awe and confusion. He… He was filled with so much grief and sadness that it felt like she’d been hit by a train car. What. The. Hell?</p><p>Sniffling and trying so hard not to sob that it made his voice hoarse, Blue said, “He… didn’t get around to that. I’m… I’m orphaned. Sort of. Not entirely? It’s extremely complicated.”</p><p>The doctor nodded with understanding writ upon xyr face. “I’m sorry for your loss. How did it affect your soul?”</p><p>Blue tilted his head at him, very confused, which confused Alphys. Why wouldn’t he understand? “UM… I DON’T KNOW HOW I’D KNOW THAT? I’VE NEVER SEEN A DOCTOR BEFORE, AND… I DON’T REALLY LIKE TO LOOK AT MY SOUL. IT WAS DAMAGED SO BADLY WHEN I WAS A KID, I… I CAN’T EVEN TELL ANYMORE WHAT’S OLD AND WHAT’S NEW DAMAGE.”</p><p>Dr. Ice frowned. That was when Alphys remembered the barb. “Doc, there’s also a golden barb in there! You really need to check it. Blue? Can xe check it?”</p><p>Alarm filled everyone’s face, but Blue’s was tinged with fear. “WHAT? ALPHYS, I-“</p><p>“I need to see it! Those barbs can give someone else control over you, even in death, and they get infected very easily! They are extremely illegal, but… well, they get used a lot on rulebreakers. I can take it out, but it will hurt,” Dr. Ice blurted.</p><p>Blue looked desperate. “BUT I’LL GET-“</p><p>“Blue. Look at me,” Alphys said, hating that she was about to do this.</p><p>He immediately looked at her. He didn’t look scared. There was only resignation in his eye lights for what was about to come. She sighed and pushed on him with her pheromones, forcing him to submit. He surrendered, but it felt like she was still pushing on something. She understood what it was now. It was that damned barb. “Pull it out, Ice. Now.”</p><p>The Beta immediately obeyed. Xe pulled out Blue’s soul, wincing at the sight of it, and quickly pulled the golden barb out of it. Blue gasped and collapsed… with his ecto summoning. Alphys grimaced. Right. He’d been trained to get aroused by pain. That was going to be a hassle. She’d have to do it herself next time. Ice wouldn’t mind if she asked. Xe knew she still tried to take care of people like she had when she was the Captain. Now she needed to use all that experience to take care of her mate.</p><p>* * *</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on:</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/yastaghr <br/>YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFLombUzsxpc9Al6ITHPpLw <br/>Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yastaghr</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on:</p><p>Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com<br/>Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>